Goodbye
by ohheyitshazza
Summary: Claire's side of what happened that last night she had with him... R&R!


I hope you like it! I needed to write this, I had nothing else to do. So read and review! (hey that rhymes! YAY!)

Everyone else left, leaving just me, Hershel, and his apprentice, Luke, in the alleyway. I stared at the ground, trying to find the right thing to say. My tongue felt limp, a useless piece of flesh in my mouth. I had to look at him. Glancing up toward his face, I found my use of speech.  
"I suppose this is it, Hershel." Well, DUH! I wanted to scream at myself. Of all the stupid things to say. His face was a stone mask. I turned all the way toward him, hoping to entice some emotion out of him-a smile, a tear, a shuffle of feet-something for me to remember him by. Anything but a cold stare. I took a deep breath.  
" I have to go back to my own time." I looked down again. "Back to that day when...we parted." I closed my eyes, squeezing back tears.

"He hates me." I thought. "He hates me and he's staring at me because he wants me to leave."  
"No, Claire." Was I hearing things? Did he just say no? He wanted me to stay! My heart leapt inside my chest as I looked up at him, but he look on his face nearly snapped it in two. There was every form of sadness written in his features: grief, longing, despair-just to name a few. I tentatively walked toward him, hoping to give him some comfort, some relief from the deep ache that I was sure he had felt all these years. I grabbed his jacket.  
"I'm sorry I can't stay." The whisper, I'm sure, did nothing. I buried my face into his chest. He grabbed my shoulders and embraced me. We hung like that for a moment, neither wanting to let go, but it was I who pulled away. I looked up into his eyes, gorgeous eyes that I would never see again. I had to kiss him. Just once. I had to. He returned my kiss with passion, but a strange feeling had begun in the pit of my stomach. I needed to go. I broke away and walked in the other direction, hands trailing on his face, wanting nothing more than to stay. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. I walked slowly. Suddenly, there was a cry.  
"Claire, wait!" My head snapped up in shock. Then I realized who it was. I turned around again. Oh, lord, his face. Agony etched with the deepest sorrow I had ever seen. I looked away. My now glowing hands provided an excuse to look down. This was getting too hard. I had to end it.  
"We had so many... plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel?" The tears came again. I blinked and continued, looking up and making my voice come out.  
"I'll... I'll miss you. And our...unwound future." His face contracted. He was about to say something. I looked down, expecting, "Go!" or, "Get out of here!"  
"YOU CAN'T GO!" The shout filled the alleyway, bouncing off the brick. My head jerked up. What had he said? Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes.  
"I don't want to say goodbye again! I can't! I WON'T!" I smiled. It was a grim smile, but it was still there. He still loved me. My wonderful English gentleman still loved me. And now I had to leave him. Again. The tears were at the brim. The pain was merciless. The feeling in my stomach was growing stronger with my glow. I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"I know you." He took a step back, confused. I was confused too. I just let my mouth do it's own talking.  
"And I know you'll stay strong. After all, that's what a gentleman does." Ah, that was it. That was exactly what I needed to say. I clasped my hands and brought them up to my chest. I looked down once again. time to end it. Once and for all. God, I would miss him. Miss him so much...  
"I must go now, Hershel. Thank you for everything." I tried to think of a really good last word, something that would make this moment last in our memories forever. Then I realized; I didn't want to keep this forever. Nor did he. What was I thinking? I looked up at my sweetheart. My friend. My good old, dependable English gentleman. And I knew what to say.  
"Goodbye." goodbye. it rang in my ears as I swiftly turned and walked around the corner just as the tears started to flow freely.  
Goodbye.  
My glow grew brighter, and brighter, until I was surrounded by pulsing white light.  
Goodbye.  
Then it abruptly vanished. I was standing in the lab, encased by a large, metal orb. I saw Bill hawk's grinning face. The door closed. I heard him pull the switch. steam blasted my face.  
Goodbye.  
Just before the metal contraption blew sky high, I raised my face to the clouds and closed my eyes.  
"I love you, Hershel." I whispered. The words were lost to the echoing sounds of warning sirens going off outside. There was a great boom, a pain in my chest, then nothing. Empty black nothing.  
Goodbye.

**I'm sorry if it sucked. I just needed a creative outlet and I've had this in me for a while. R&R!**


End file.
